Gravity Falls: Truth or Dare
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: In this fanfic, the characters that you all know and love from the show will be forced to tell shocking truths or daring dares, and the best part is...YOU get to choose the tasks that they will have to do!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gravity Falls or the OC's featured in this fanfic, all rights belong to their respectful owners...Enjoy!** **;D**

Hey everybody! I'm starting a new fanfic where you can make the Gravity Falls characters tell hard truths or brutal dares! If you have a truth or dare request then leave it in the reviews section along with the character or characters that you want involved! Happy truth and daring and I will see you guys in the first chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 1: The True Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gravity Falls or the OC's featured in this fanfic, all rights belong to their respectful owners...Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

(Camera fades in and audience applauds)

Announcer: Hello everyone, welcome to this new game show we like to call: "Gravity Falls: Truths or Dares?"! With your host...Miss Abby!

(A brunette haired woman walks onstage)

Abby: Hello everyone I am Abby and welcome to this new Gravity Falls truth or dare fanfic. Here we will ask each of the characters from Gravity Falls to do either a daring truth or a sickening dare! The best part is, YOU will be deciding the fate of these characters! Just leave your request in the review section. OC guests are also welcome, just send in a description and either a truth or a dare that you want them to do with one of the original characters. I will not take anything mature or inappropriate either. Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get these characters out here 'shall we? First up, he's the brave thirteen year old adventurer who managed to save his town from an evil triangle with his sister. He has a sweating problem, is not good at talking to girls, and sneezes like a kitten! Please welcome...Dipper!

(Crowd applauds as Dipper walks out onstage and takes a seat.)

Random Fangirl: WE LOVE YOU DIPPER!

Dipper: Heh, uh...thanks…

Abby: Hello there, Dipper. It's so great to have you on the show!

Dipper: Thank you, Abby it's so awesome to be here. But, just so you know, I don't sneeze like a kitten.

(Dipper sneezes and it sounds like a kitten's. Everyone awes)

Dipper: *sniffles* Aw man.

Abby: Here. *hands him a tissue*

Dipper: Thank you.

Abby: Alright, let's move on to our next guest! She's silly, optimistic, and loves Dream Boy High and cute sweaters! She's Dipper's twin sister and is approximately five minutes older and one millimeter taller than Dipper! Please give a warm welcome to Mabel!

(Mabel walks out and the crowd goes wild. She goes and takes a seat beside Dipper)

Dipper: _(facepalm)_ Awww did you seriously have to bring up the one millimeter thing?

Mabel: Yeah she did! Alpha twin! Alpha twin! Alpha twin!

(Audience applauds)

Dipper: I can take the whole "five minutes older" thing but the one millimeter!? No one even measures in millimeters!

Abby: Hey Mabel! It's so great to have you here! By the way, i love the sweater!

(Camera zooms in a Mabel's sweater, one half is green and the other half is red)

Mabel: Thanks! I just finished it today! You really like it?

Abby: What do you think Gravity Falls fans? Do you like Mabel's new sweater?

(Crowd cheers)

A bunch of Fanboys: We love you, Mabel!

Mabel: _(blushes and laughs)_ Aww you guys! Stop it!

Abby: Alright time for our next guests! I know them all to well and you know them all too well! One is a mega genius who has six fingers and managed to survive thirty years hopping numerous dimensions! The other is his brother who is considered a fan favorite including myself and kindly sent his brother to those dimensions. Please welcome, the two original mystery twins, Stan and Ford!

(The crowd cheers as Stan and Ford come out onstage. They both smile and wave at the crowd and the fangirls go nuts)

Random fangirl: We love you, you crazy old guys!

Ford: Uh...Thanks?

Stan: Uh..Yeah…"

(They go and take a seat beside the kids)

Abby: Hey Stan, hello Ford, thank you both for being here.

Ford: It's our pleasure.

Stan: Ugh! Do we really have to be here? Are we getting paid for this? 'Cause if we aren't then I'm not-!

(Ford elbows Stan. Stan rubs his shoulder)

Stan: *sigh* Fine. Thanks for having us.

Abby: No problem! Now for our final contestants! She's the queen of Mini golf! (Besides Mabel), she's the awesome redhead who is the most laid back person ever! And he's the big adorable guy we all know! And the final one is one of the most adorable characters of the show! (Besides Dipper and Mabel) Everybody give it up for our final contestants! Pacifica, Soos, Wendy, and Gideon!

(The crowd applauds as the four walk out onstage and take their seats among the others)

Abby: It's so great to have you guys here!

Gideon: My my, it's my pleasure to be here.

Wendy: *shrugs* Eh, it's something to do.

Soos: This is gonna be awesome!

Pacifica: Whatever but just so you know that if I die while doing these dares, I'm suing you!

Abby: Fair enough. Alright without further ado let's get to the dares! Okay, this first dare is for Dipper and Mabel from Alloshonen…

(Dipper and Mabel grow scared)

Abby: They dare you two to shrink yourselves down with the shrinking once again and to tickle Pacifica. Kind like what you did to Gideon in the episode "Little Dipper" but only for much longer and harder.

(Pacifica's face gets a horrified look)

Dipper: Wait...Really?

Mabel: Yeah we expected much worse.

Gideon: Oh yes I do remember that, that was terrible.

Pacifica: W-Wait! So they're going to tickle me!? Like, touch me!?

Abby: Just do the dare.

(Dipper pulls out the flashlight and shrinks himself and Mabel down. They run up to Pacifica and start tickling her body mercilessly)

Pacifica: Stop it, please stop it! No no! I'm-I'm extremely ticklish right there! Haha! Please-please st-stop! It's too..It's too much! Hahahahahaha!

Abby: Alright the dare is over! Good job guys, you survived!

(The crowd applauds while Dipper and Mabel bring themselves back to normal size)

Abby: Okay, the next dare is from Mystery guest for Dipper!

Dipper: *raises an eyebrow* Again?

Abby: Don't worry, this time it's a Truth question. The question is: Is it true that your real name is Mason?

(Dipper hesitates as the audience is on the edge of their seats)

Dipper: *sigh* Yes.

(The audience gasps)

Abby: Wow. Never thought that would be your name, that's a cool name.

Dipper: Thanks but could you please just call me Dipper? I like it better.

Abby: You know what? Since you obviously don't like your name all that much, I'm gonna say it for the rest of the chapter to bother you.

Dipper: *facepalms* Please don't.

Abby: I'm sorry, _Mason_. But we gotta move on. This final dare that we have is from...

(The lights start to flicker in the studio)

Wendy: Uh guys? What's going on with the lighting?

Abby: I don't know, I could've sworn we had the guy come in and fix it.

?: HAHAHAHAHA!

Dipper: Oh no…

Ford: We know that laugh…

(A bright light flashes from Stan's head and out comes Bill Cipher)

(The audience gasps)

Abby: You!?

Bill: Yes everyone! It's me! I'm back!

Dipper: How-How-How are you still alive!? We erased you in Stan's mind!

Bill: Silly mortals, did you really think **THAT** would be enough to destroy **ME!?** That's adorable that you would think so!

Ford: What do you want, Bill!?

Bill: Oh nothing much really. I just simply ask to join this game. I'd like to see the sick dares that the humans have conjured up for me.

Abby: Well I'm sorry to tell you this, Bill. But we don't have any dares for you.

Bill: But can I at least play too? I'm a huge part of the show and the fans love me.

Abby: No they don't!

Bill: Yeah they do! They want me in this too! Right mortals!

(The crowd starts cheering)

Mabel: No! Don't cheer! Then we'll have to include him!

Stan: Yeah, and I don't want to play a risky game with that manipulative three-sided creep!

Bill: Yes...cheer humans cheer!

(Everyone continues to cheer)

Abby: *sigh* Well it looks like we have no choice...okay everyone, it looks like Bill's playing too.

(Everyone onstage groans)

Abby: Now, can we proceed with the final date now?

Bill: You may.

Abby: *rolls eyes* Okay final dare. This is for Mabel…You have to tell Ford about the gnome incident, and who really discovered their weakness.

Mabel: That's it? *shrugs* Okay. Great Uncle Ford, Dipper wasn't the one who discovered the gnomes' weakness of leaf blowers, I did.

Ford: Hey, good for you. You have more potential than I thought.

Abby: Looks like she's worthy of being your apprentice too, huh.

(Everyone in the crowd laughs)

Abby: Well that's all the dares we have for today! So keep them coming and we'll see you guys in the next chapter! ;)


	3. Chapter 2: Pressure Builds

**I own NOTHING!**

* * *

*The crowd applauds as Abby walks out onstage and takes a seat.*

Abby: Hello again everyone! Welcome back to "Gravity Falls: Truth or Dare"! I'm sure you remember all the characters as well. *Gestures to the characters as the audience cheers* How are you guys feeling?

Dipper: We're terrified.

Abby: Why?

Stan: Because now we're playing this game with a triangular space demon!

Bill: Hello!

Abby: *Rolls eyes* Oh yeah, sorry guys, we have to let him play or else the fans will get ticked.

Everyone: *Groans*

Abby: Yeah, let's get on with the dares. First one is for Dipper from WenDip and Pincest. And you have to…*Eyes widen*

Dipper: What? What do I have to do?

*Abby walked over and shows him the card with the dare written on it. Dipper's eyes widen as well*

Dipper: *Gulps* Do I really have to…?

Abby: *Nods*

Bill: Why is Pine Tree freaking out?

*Dipper suddenly kisses Bill on the lips. The audience gasps as Bill's eye widens a lot. Dipper breaks off from the kiss and writhes in disgust and moves on and kisses Wendy, this takes Wendy by complete surprise and causes her to blush. Then Dipper finally reaches Mabel*

Mabel: Dipper what are you-?

Dipper: I'm sorry…*kisses Mabel on the lips as well*

*The audience gasps again*

Stan: Eesh, what was the dare?

Abby: Isn't it obvious? WenDip and Pinecest dared Dipper to kiss Bill, Wendy, and Mabel on the lips when they least expect it. But look who's blushing? *Points at Wendy*

*The audience ooh's at Wendy as her blush deepens*

Abby: Alright, let's move on. Next one is for...Dipper again!

Dipper: Aw seriously!? Everyone keeps gunning at me!

Abby: Don't worry, you don't have to kiss anyone this time.

Dipper: Oh...Phew! That's a relief! So, what do I have to do?

*Manly Dan comes onstage*

Abby: Uh...You have to tell Manly Dan that you have a crush on Wendy…

*Manly Dan breaks a stagelight over his knee*

Dipper: *Gulps*

Soos: It's best you just get it over with, dude.

Dipper: Okay...um...Manly Dan?

Manly Dan: *Whips around to look Dipper in the eye* What do you want!?

Dipper: Um...I just wanted to say that…*Takes a deep breath* I have a crush on your daughter…

Manly Dan: WHAT!? You think you deserve my daughter!? She's too good for a no good weak punk like you!

*Manly Dan punches Dipper in the eye and storms out. Dipper now has a black eye. Everyone onstage and in the audience cringes*

Abby: Congrats Dipper, you completed the dare. You may go sit.

*Dipper goes back to his seat*

Wendy: Hey, sorry my dad hit 'ya...He's been protective of me since my mom left.

Dipper: It's okay, I'm just glad it's over.

Abby: Okay! Onto the next dare! Next up we have a dare for...Pacifica from a guest! They dare you to...Oh no…

Pacifica: What!? WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!?

Abby:...You gotta kiss someone on the lips like you mean it…

Pacifica: *Pulls out a mirror and some red lipstick. She puts the lipstick on* Okay, I'm a good kisser...Who do I have to kiss?

*Abby's eyes nervously move to Dipper who's in the seat next to Pacifica. Pacifica looks to him as well as he looks back at her*

Pacifica:...No...I-I can't!

Abby: Why not?

Pacifica: Because! He already kissed Mabel, redhead, and that weird triangle guy!

Bill: Hey!

Abby: Just do it. You guys are actually one of the most popular shippings of the whole fandom now. People love seeing you two get together.

Audience: Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

*Both Dipper and Pacifica blush some and hesitate, then they kiss and Pacifica gives it all she's got. The crowd cheers, some people even standing up from their seats. The two break off from the kiss and blush as they stare at each other for a moment. They then sit down and shut up*

Abby: Well, there goes that. Okay, now we have a truth AND a dare! The truth is for Dipper…"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Dipper: Well, unless you count those girls that I met while on that revenge trip that we took...then no…

Abby: And the dare is for Wendy.

Wendy: Alright! Finally some action! What do I have to do?

Abby: You gotta drive a car!

Wendy: Pfft! That's it!? I drove that car in Weirdmaggedon fine, this should be easy!

Abby: Wait there's more...You gotta take Stan along with you to teach you how to drive...

Wendy: WHAT!? Are you crazy!? I'm not getting in a car with him!

Abby: Sorry Wendy, that's what the dare says.

Ford: Heh, good luck Stanley.

Abby: Oh hey! Look at this! It says that you gotta go too, Ford!

Ford: *Eyes widen*

Wendy: Haha! Yes! I don't have to go it alone!

Mabel: How do you think Wendy will do?

Dipper: Knowing that Grunkle Stan is teaching her to drive, she and Great Uncle Ford are doomed.

* * *

 **Scene cut to the parking lot outside the studio:**

*Wendy, Stan, and Ford are now in Stan's red car*

Abby: Good luck! *Looks to the camera* Don't try this at home, kids.

Stan: *Gulps* Okay Wendy...Just easily put your foot on the gas…

Wendy: Okay. Easy..on..the..GAS!

*Wendy slams her foot on the gas pedal and they go flying for a minute until she slams her foot on the brake pedal*

Abby: Congrats, you survived.

*Ford falls over in his seat paralyzed in fear*

* * *

 **Back in the studio:**

*Wendy, Stan, and Ford sit back down in their seats*

Bill: Hahaha! What's a matter Fordsy? Was the puny teenager too tough and scary for you and your pathetic waste of a brother?

Ford: Shut it, Bill!

Abby: Alright! Now that that's over with, let's move on to our final dare tonight...This one is from GravityFan! For Bill!

*Everyone gasps*

Bill: Okay, what dare does the human have for me?

Abby: *Smiles deviously* Oh this one is gonna be good! You have to perform the "Lamby Lamby Dance" just like Dipper did and when you're done, give everyone a great big hug!

Bill: Ooh! That _is_ sickening!

Abby: That's right! This game's not so fun now, huh!? Perhaps you want to quit?

Bill: Nah, I've seen worse…*Snaps his fingers and he is now dressed in a Lamb costume*

" _Well! Who wants a lamby lamby lamby? I do! I do! So go up and greet your mammy mammy mammy! Hi there! Hi there!_

*Mabel leans over to Dipper*

Mabel: _(Whisper)_ Wow, I can't believe he's doing this!

Dipper: _(Whisper)_ Me neither…

" _And don't you forget about the baby!"_

*The crowd goes wild for Bill as he bows*

Abby: Okay Bill! Now hug everyone!

*Everyone tries to avoid it but Bill grabs them all in a gigantic group hug and squeezes them*

Mabel: Help! Can't breathe!

Stan: This is freaking me out!

Abby: Well, that's all we have for this chapter! Keep those truths and dares coming and tune in next time! Bye! ;)


	4. Chapter 3: Back Once Again

**A.N: Welcome back everyone! Yes I know, it has been months, but now I'm back! :) Since you all wanted me to update so badly I figured I should just do it XD So I've been reading the review section and I see a lot of good dares for the characters to do! Okay, here's the long awaited chapter 3! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

(The crowd applauds as the camera zooms in on the Abby and the characters)

Abby: Hello everyone! Welcome back to "Gravity Falls: Truth or Dare"! Say hello to our cast again!

(Audience applauds the characters as they each smile and wave)

Abby: Alright guys, since the last episode we have gotten quite a number of truths and dares from people. Apparently the fans just love to see you guys have to do torturing dares.

Dipper: Please don't tell me I don't have all the embarrassing ones again!

Pacifica: No more dares with kissing!

Bill: I am NOT doing that Lamby Lamby Dance again! One time was enough!

Ford: Please tell me I don't have to get into a car with Stan and Wendy again!

Abby: Relax, there aren't anymore dares like that.

Everyone: Phew!

Abby: These ones are a whole lot worse! ^^

Everyone: UGH!

Abby: Alright, let's get started um...Dipper! You're up first! From Greatness101.

(Dipper gulps as an unpaid intern hands Abby a magic lamp)

Abby: This fan in particular has sent us a magic lamp, inside it is a magic genie. I will unleash it and you will use the genie to perform this dare.

(Abby rubs the lamp and out comes the genie)

Genie: You're wish is my command, what do you request?"

Abby: Okay Dipper, the dare is that you have to let this genie turn you into a girl and stay that way for the rest of the episode.

Dipper: What!? Are you kidding me!?

Abby: Would you rather do this, or be kissed by Bill again. Because a lot of other fans have dared you to do that.

Dipper: *sigh* Fine, make me a girl.

Genie: Your wish is my command.

(In a puff of blue smoke, Dipper is turned into a girl with eyelashes, long brown hair, and earrings, a thorough look of annoyance on his/her face)

Abby: Okay Dipper, you may sit.

Dipper: Alright. (His squeaky puberty voice is now a teenage girl's voice. Dipper grumpily sits down next to Mabel who starts playing with one earring)

Mabel: *giggles*

Dipper: Quit it, Mabel.

Bill: Oh, really? Okay what's the dare?

Abby: You gotta kiss Mabel.

(Audience gasps)

Mabel: Whoa whoa whoa what!? I'm not kissing that Isosceles monster!

Abby: You got to, it's a dare.

Bill: Ugh! Of all the people to have to kiss, it just HAD to be Shooting star! I'd rather kiss Fordsy than kiss her!

Ford: Yeah he would...What what!?

Abby: Mabel, just kiss Bill and get it over with.

(Bill and Mabel hesitate to kiss but then painfully do it cringing in disgust)

Abby: There, that wasn't so bad. Okay next dare is for Ford from Guest again.

Ford: Oh God, what do I have to do?

Abby: You have to drink 12 glasses of Mabel Juice.

Ford:...That's it?

Abby: That's it.

Ford: Okay, I'll do it.

Stan: No bro! Don't You don't understand! It's like coffee and nightmares had a baby!

Ford: *laughs* Stan I think you're being a little irrational. It's a drink that Mabel made, how bad can it be.

Dipper: Great Uncle Ford! NO!

Stan: Let him go, it's too late…

(Abby hands Ford a glass of Mabel juice and he instantly chugs it down. The audience gasps at this and they all stare waiting for his reaction)

Ford: This stuff's not bad.

(Everyone's in shock)

Stan: It's good!? But bro, look at it! It's disgusting! I mean, it has plastic dinosaurs in it!

Ford: Stanley, have you ever even tried Mabel's juice?

Stan: Well I…..no…

Ford: You should, it's not half bad. A little strong but you get used to it.

(Ford finished all 12 glasses and the audience cheers)

Abby: Alright, that one actually went better than expected...Okay, I think we have time for one more dare! Bill!

Bill: Ugh what now!?

Abby: Ooh! This one will make a great finale! You..have to punch..Time Baby!

(The audience gasps as Time Baby comes onstage)

Bill: You!? I thought I killed you!

Time Baby: When you were defeated, all the damage that you had done was reversed, I was brought back to life. Now punch me! Give it all you got!

(Bill then enlarged his fist and punched Time Baby straight up in the face. Everyone gasps at this but it appears Bill's punch had no effect and Time Baby angrily throws Bill offstage into the studio's brick wall, causing him to make a large triangular dent in the wall)

Everyone: Ooh!

Abby: Well, that's all the time we have for today. I'll see you all in the next chapter of "Gravity Falls: Truth or Dare"!

Bill: Uuuuuuugggggghhhhh…..My head…

Abby: Uh...medic…?


End file.
